wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gelbin Mekkadrill
|Titel = König der Gnome Hochtüftler |Art = Boss |Volk = |Geschlecht = Männlich |Verwandschaft = |Klasse = |Stufe = |Fraktion = Allianz |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz von Lordaeron (früher) Gnomeregan |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = Gnomeregan |Zone = Tüftlerstadt, Eisenschmiede |Gebiet = Dun Morogh |Begleiter = |Mentor = |Status = lebend }} Hochtüftler Gelbin Mekkadrill hat die Geschicke des Volkes der Gnome während einiger seiner schwierigsten Zeiten gelenkt. Da sein Titel per Wahl vergeben wird, ist die Tatsache, dass er dieses Amt während all dieser Mühsalen innegehabt hat, ein Zeichen der Liebe und Hochachtung, die er bei seinem Volk genießt. Gelbin Mekkadrill ist ein hervorragender Erfinder und errang schon in jungen Jahren bei den leistungsorientierten Gnomen einige Berühmtheit durch seine innovativen Designs und seine kreativen Ansätze zur Problemlösung. Er konstruierte den ersten funktionierenden Roboschreiter, wirkte bei der Entwicklung der zwergischen Belagerungswaffen mit und war entscheidend an der Erschaffung der Tiefenbahn beteiligt, die von Eisenschmiede nach Sturmwind führt. Obwohl er es nie zeigen würde, macht ihm der Verlust Gnomeregans doch schwer zu schaffen. Er war auf die Invasion nicht vorbereitet, die seine Stadt hinwegfegte und wurde darüber hinaus von einem Berater, dem er vertraut hatte, verraten. Dieser überzeugte ihn, hastig und unüberlegt zu handeln, was zu vielen unnötigen Toten führte. Jetzt hat der brillante Geist Mekkadrills seinen Fokus mit chirurgischer Präzision auf ein einziges Ziel gerichtet: Die Rückeroberung Gnomeregans. Geschichte Viel weiß man nicht über Gelbin Mekkadrills Vergangenheit. Lediglich, dass er mit dem späteren Verräter Sicco Thermadraht die Ausbildung als Tüftler abgeschlossen hat und beiden schon eine große Zukunft als Erfinder vorausgesagt wurde. Auch waren diese beiden genialen Gnome beste Freunde. Zu ihrer bestandenen Prüfung schenkte Sicco seinem Freund Gelbin eine Arbeitsbrille mit Linsen aus reinem Mithril. Sektor 17 in Gnomeregans wurde zu Gelbins Schlupfwinkel und Werkstatt. Laut seinen Worten war es das physische Abbild seines kreativen Prozesses: Forschung, Vorstellungskraft, Herstellung, Ingenieurskunst. Die Unterkunft besteht aus einer Bibliothek verbunden mit Entwurfsraum verbunden mit einfacher Gießerei verbunden mit Montageraum. An diesem Ort arbeitete er an zahlreichen Erfindungen: dem Reparaturbot, gyromatische Mikroregler, Belagerungswaffen für die zwergische Armee und seiner wohl größten und bekannten Erfindung: dem Roboschreiter. Diese mechanischen Reittiere erlaubten den Gnomen mit den Pferden der Menschen Schritt zu halten und ebneten mit ihrem weitreichenden Erfolg Gelbins Aufstieg zur Macht. Das erkannte auch der Rat der Tüftler. Gelbin Mekkadrill und Sicco Thermadraht waren die Favoriten für die Wahl des Hochtüftlers, dem Anführer der Gnome, denn die Gnome hatten seit 400 Jahren keinen König mehr gewählt. Trotz Thermadrahts Ehrgeiz wurde Mekkadrill zum neuen Hochtüftler gewählt, Thermadraht sollte ihm als Berater dienen. Krieg gegen die Orcs Als die Orcs durch das dunkle Portal kamen und Sturmwind überrannten, blieb den Gnomen und Zwergen keine Wahl: Gegen die Übermacht der Horde konnten sie nicht bestehen und sie mussten sich in ihren Städten verschanzen. Trotzdem versorgte Gelbin Mekkadrill die Allianz von Lordaeron mit neuster Technologie. Nach dem zweiten Krieg errichtete er mit Hilfe der Menschen und Zwerge die Tiefenbahn, seine wohl bekannteste Erfindung. Diese Untergrundbahn sollte Eisenschmiede und Sturmwind verbinden und so Truppen schnell zwischen diesen beiden Städten transportieren können. Der sehr lebhafte Hochtüftler stellte mit seiner hektischen wie begeisterten Art und Weise Kommandant Turalyon auf die Probe. Der Paladin sah die für Gnome riesigen Ratten nicht wirklich als Problem an, stellte aber trotzdem Soldaten ab. Untergang von Gnomeregan Durch den Forschungsdrang der Zwerge wurden die Troggs aus ihrem Schlummer geweckt. Während die Welt die Schrecken des Dritten Krieges durchlitt, mussten die Gnome die Invasion der Troggs allein überstehen. Die Allianz war entsetzt, als Gnomeregan keine Truppen abstellen wollte, doch sollte sie die Wahrheit erst nach Kriegsende erfahren. Trotz ihrer technologischen Fähigkeiten waren die Gnome den Troggs nicht gewachsen. Hochtüftler Mekkadrill war verzweifelt und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. In seiner Ratlosigkeit fiel er auf den großen Verrat seines Freundes Sicco Thermadraht herein. Sicco hatte schon immer den verrückten Plan gehabt, König der Gnome zu sein und ihnen ein riesiges Reich zu schenken. Als er die Wahl zum Hochtüftler verlor wurde er wahnsinnig. Sicco behauptete, dass die Gifte Gnomeregans die Troggs vernichten würden und der Tod einiger Gnome wäre für die Rettung Gnomergans hinnehmbar. Er hatte sogar Berechnungen geschönt und über die Wirksamkeit des Gifts gelogen. Als die Giftgasbombe in den Hallen Gnomeregans explodierte, starben zahlreiche Gnome durch das Gas. Die Troggs waren teils immun und teils mutierten sie. Sicco Thermadraht selbst verschwand in den verseuchten Tiefen Gnomeregans. Gelbin Mekkadrill überlebte die ganzen Schrecken und floh mit seinem Volk nach Eisenschmiede. Exil in Eisenschmiede Gelbin Mekkadrill erholte sich von den Ereignissen und schwor Gnomeregan zu befreien. Gelbin wurde weiterhin von Schuldgefühlen, Trauer und Verzweiflung heimgesucht. Er überlegte sogar den Titel des Hochtüftlers an einen weiseren und weniger vertrauensseligen Gnom wie ihm abzugeben, vor allem nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Sicco sein ganzes Volk verraten hatte. Nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte begann er fieberhaft fokussiert und mit chirurgischer Präzision mit der Planung für die Rückeroberung seiner Heimat. Immer wieder drangen Abenteurer in Gnomeregan ein und kehrten siegreich und stolz nach Eisenschmiede zurück. Doch musste der in Tüftlerstadt residierende Hochtüftler sie enttäuschen: Sie waren auf sehr gute Kopien hereingefallen. Operation Gnomergan Nach dem Ende des Krieges in Nordend und ohne erkennbare neue Konflikte stellte die Allianz Hochtüftler Mekkadrill Ressourcen und Soldaten für die Operation: Gnomeregan, Gelbins genialem Plan zur Rückeroberung Gnomeregans, zur Verfügung. In Kharanos wurden Soldaten für den kommenden Kampf rekrutiert und ausgerüstet. Nach der Mobilisierung der gnomischen Armee beginnt der Kampf um die Luftherrschaft um Gnomeregan. Thermadraths Flieger können abgeschossen werden und die Bomber der Gnome können die Verteidigungssysteme Gnomeregans zerstören. Dank der Kampferfahrung der Abenteurer können Mekkadrill und seine besten Soldaten die oberen Bereiche Gnomeregans einnehmen, doch als sie weiter vorstoßen wollen zündet Thermadraht erneut eine Bombe. Die Invasionstruppen beamen sich heraus und dennoch ist ein Teil von Gnomeregan wieder unter der Kontrolle der Allianz. Braufest Alle 2 Stunden sticht Hochtüftler Mekkadrill das Fass auf dem Braufest an. Er vergibt einen Buff, der 2 Stunden lang die erhaltene Erfahrungspunkte um 10 Prozent erhöht. Kurzer Prozess Nach der Schlacht besucht Mekkadrill die von den Gnomen zurückeroberten Bereiche in Gnomeregan, darunter auch seine Werkstatt in Sektor 17. Er reflektiert die Ereignisse und wird von Thermadraht mit Hilfe jener Mithrilbrille in eine Falle gelockt. Doch mit seinen technischen Fähigkeiten kann Mekkadrill einen todbringenden Draht spannen und so die Troggs besiegen. Thermadraht verliert dabei beide Beine und wird von Mekkadrill zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Doch Sicco überlebt aus ungeklärten Gründen erneut. Cataclysm Als sich die Vorzeichen des Kataklysmus häufen, nimmt auch Hochtüftler Mekkadrill am Treffen der Anführer in Sturmwind teil. Nach dem Weltenbeben haben die Gnome Eisenschmiede verlassen. Vor den Toren Gnomeregans haben sie Neu-Tüftlerstadt gegründet, wo auch Hochtüftler Mekkadrill zu finden ist. Er kommandiert die Vernichtung der letzten Lepragnome an der Oberfläche. Ferner hat er das G-Team in die Tiefen Gnomeregans geschickt, um den Verräter Thermadraht endlich zu vernichten. Belagerung von Orgrimmar Als Allianztruppen gegen Garrosh Höllschrei marschieren, unterstützt auch Mekkadrill den Kampf. Mit seinen besten Kämpfern und neuster Technologie kann er zahlreiche Kor'kron kampfunfähig machen. Nach Garroshs Festnahme schafft er einige Technologie von Eisenschmiede nach Gnomeregan. Trivia *In den Geschichten trägt Mekkadrill den Exkalischlüssel. Der Name ist die Mischung aus der legendären Klinge ExcaliburExcalibur, Wikipedia und einem Schraubenschlüssel. In Classic hatte er tatsächlich einen Schlüssel in der Hand, mit seiner "Neuausstattung" erhielt er aber einen Streitkolben. *In vielen Quellen wird er als König der Gnome betitelt, jedoch haben die Gnome seit 400 Jahren keinen König mehr. *Seine goldene Hearthstonekarte erhielten nur jene, die Boosterpacks in der Beta kauften. Galerie Mekkatorque old model.jpg|Mekkadrill vor patch 3.3.3 Mekkatorque.jpg|Hochtüftler Mekkadrill in patch 3.3.3 Gelbin Mekkatorque-size comparison.jpg|Mekkadrill Größenvergleich King-Of-Gnomes-On-Mechanostrider.jpg|Mekkadrill auf seinem Roboschreiter High_Tinker_Mekkatorque.jpg|Mekkadrill in Cataclysm GelbinBrewfest.jpg|Gelbin beim Braufest Gelbin Mekkatorque (Heroes of the Storm).jpg|Gelbin Mekkatorque in Heroes of the Storm Gelbin Mekkatorque 0.4.1.png|Verschiedene Ansichten von Gelbin (Fanart von Assey Westfall (engl. Wowwiki)) Gelbin_Mekkatorque_Hearthstone_card.jpg |Gelbin Mekkadrill in Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Gelbin Mekkadrill Hearthstone (Gold).png| Goldkarte von Gelbin Mekkadrill Externe Verweise en:Gelbin Mekkatorque es:Gelbin Mekkatorque nl:Gelbin Mekkatorque pl:Gelbin Mekkatorque Kategorie:Gnome Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Anführer